pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
1975 Tour de France
The 62nd edition of the Tour de France started on June 26th 1975 in Charleroi . It ended on July 20 in Paris. There were 140 riders divided among 14 teams at the start. * Number of rides: 22 * Total distance: 3999 km * Average speed: 34 906 km / h * Number of participants: 140 Content * One Belgian and Dutch performance ** 1.1 Belgian stage victories ** 1.2 Dutch stage victories ** 1.3 punch in the liver of Eddy Merckx * 2 Stages * 3 Doping Belgian and Dutch performance In total there are 31 Belgians and 11 Dutch part in the 1975 Tour. Belgian stage victories * Rik Van Linden won 1st Part B stage of Jean Roubaix (Roubaix), the 19th stage of Thonon-les-Bains to Chalon-sur-Saône and the 21th stage of Melun to Senlis. * Ronald De Witte won the 2nd stage of Roubaix (Roubaix) to Amiens. * Charles Rottiers 3rd stage of Amines to Versailles. * Eddy Merckx 6th stage Merlin Plage Merlin Plage and the 9th stage Part B Fleurance Auch. * Michel Pollentier won the 13th stage from Albi to Super-Lioran. * Lucien Van Impe won the 14th stage from Aurillac to Puy de Dôme and the 18th stage from Morzine to Chatel. * Walter Godefroot won the 22nd stage of Paris to Paris. Dutch stage victories [ edit ] * Cees Priem won the 1st stage of Part A Charleroi to Jean * Theo Smit won the 5th stage of Sable-sur-Sarthe to Merlin Plage and the 9th stage of Part A of Langon to Fleurance * Joop Zoetemelk won the 11th stage from Pau to Saint-Lary-Soulan * Gerrie Knetemann won the 12th stage from Tarbes to Albi in the liver of Eddy Merckx edit During the 14th stage gets Eddy Merckx, when climbing the Puy-de-Dôme, a punch in his liver. And safety considerations was the 55-year-old French spectator Nello Breton. Breton claimed not to have started deliberately and said he was pushed and wanted to keep his balance. He was later sentenced to pay symbolic damages of one franc. Merckx was seriously hampered by the injury that he liked it. Moreover, he broke the next day his jaw. Bernard Thévenet won the Tour, Merckx finished in second place. Stages [ edit ] * Prologue Charleroi : Francesco Moser (Ita) * 1AE Stage Charleroi - Jean : Cees Priem (Ned) * 1BE Leg Jean - Roubaix : Rik Van Linden (Bel) * 2nd Stage Roubaix - Amiens : Ronald De Witte (Bel) * 3rd Stage Amiens - Versailles : Charles Rottiers (Bel) * 4th Stage Versailles - Le Mans : Jacques Esclassan (Fra) * 5th Stage Sable-sur-Sarthe - Merlin Plage : Theo Smit (Ned) * 6th Stage Merlin Plage - Merlin Plage : Eddy Merckx (Bel) * 7th Stage Saint-Gilles Croix-de-Four - Angouleme : Francesco Moser (Ita) * 8th Stage Angouleme - Bordeaux : Barry Hoban (GBR) * 9AE Stage Langon - Fleurance : Theo Smit (Ned) * 9BE Stage Fleurance - Auch : Eddy Merckx (Bel) * 10th Stage Auch - Pau : Felice Gimondi (Ita) * 11th Stage Pau - Saint-Lary-Soulan : Joop Zoetemelk (Ned) * 12th Stage Tarbes - Albi : Gerrie Knetemann (Ned) * 13th Stage Albi - Super-Lioran : Michel Pollentier (Bel) * 14th Stage Aurillac - Puy de Dôme : Lucien Van Impe (Bel) * 15th Stage Nice - Pra-Loup : Bernard Thévenet (Fra) * 16th Stage Barcelonnette - Serre Chevalier : Bernard Thévenet (Fra) * 17th Stage Valloire - Morzine : Vicente López Carril (Spa) * 18th Stage Morzine - Châtel : Lucien Van Impe (Bel) * 19th Stage Thonon-les-Bains - Chalon-sur-Saône : Rik Van Linden (Bel) * 20th Stage Pouilly-en-Auxois - Melun : Giacinto Santambrogio (Ita) * 21th Stage Melun - Senlis : Rik Van Linden (Bel) * Stage 22 Paris - Paris : Walter Godefroot (Bel) edit At each stage was the winner, the number tested two and two random riders. In this way were done 110 doping tests, three of which had a positive result: * Régis Delépine after the 5th stage * Felice Gimondi after the 15th stage * José Luis Viejo after the 15th stage These three riders were fined 1,000 Swiss francs a month conditional suspension, the last place in the stage classification and a time penalty of 10 minutes in the overall standings. Category:Cycling in 1975 Category:Tour de France